


Karma

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (I don't ship Reylo but come on we all know this is probs gonna happen in episode 8), F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Poor Hux, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, hux catches feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma never affects those who deserves it. General Hux deserves it more than most, and for once, a horrible man gets what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I KNOW REYLO GETS A LOT OF HATE BUT I SHIP KYLUX AND I FELT LIKE BREAKING THE RULES FUCK YOU and thanks for reading

Hux realised about three seconds too late that he was trembling, and it felt as if he was being kicked in the stomach as he looked at Kylo- Ren- whatever he was calling himself now. He didn't want to cry, and he really was determined that he wasn't going to.

Kylo was smiling at him, and Hux forced himself to smile back. He even attempted a pathetic sort of wave, his shaking fingers briefly rising in the air in a horridly incompetent gesture before he quickly hid them behind his back. This was fine. His hair was out of place and he was sure he looked a mess and he certainly felt like throwing up, but it was fine. Kylo didn't care.

He stood there, unsure of what to do (what could he even say?) but when his wits returned, he made to walk away, turn in the opposite direction, anything to get away. And then Kylo spoke.

“Stay.”

“Stay.” Kylo would murmur, his arm falling over Hux’s waist when he'd try and leave the bed, the other arm pulling him closer and messing up his hair. That was all he'd say and Hux would obey, and they wouldn't speak for the rest of the night but neither would really sleep, either. 

“I apologise, Ren, but it wouldn't be proper. We aren't strictly on the same side, anymore, are we?” He managed to choke out, and Ren slowly nodded. Rey had the good grace to keep quiet. She knew how Hux felt, even if Hux didn't really understand it himself. And oddly enough, she didn't hate him in that moment. 

Kylo had something else to offer, though, and he wasn't letting Hux leave. “You could join us, you know.” Join them, thought the general nimbly. Joining the Resistance was only assisted suicide, of course, for a man like him. He had been responsible for the genocide of five planets, and he didn't regret it. And what was the New Republic anymore? It, and any hopes of it had died in the Starkiller’s blast. 

“I'd love to,” he'd almost said, but he'd stopped himself, being rational at least. Still smiling, he shook his head, trying to keep the few scraps of dignity he had left. Kylo nodded, and Hux found himself walking towards them, but it wasn't Kylo he was looking at, surprisingly.

Rey smiled at him weakly, and Hux took her hand, his lips brushing against her knuckles. I hate you, he thought numbly. She hugged him. “Don't let Ren do anything ridiculous, I beg of you,” Hux whispered, and Rey hugged him tighter, probably trying to be some sort of ironic comfort.

When Rey released him from her grasp, he wasn't smiling anymore. He began to walk away, running his fingers through his hair when Kylo interrupted him. “You're wearing my cloak,” he said softly. Hux had forgotten, and he took it off, dropping it on the ground. “No, keep it, it suits you.” The general made sure to nudge it towards him with his foot.

“Wouldn't want your ratty clothes anyway, Ren,” he said bitterly. Kylo just laughed, and so did Rey, albeit a little in confusion. Hux had never heard Ren laugh before, and it was so beautiful to him that he wanted to forget he'd ever heard it. 

Surprisingly, he didn't want to drive a spear through Rey’s heart when she stood on her toes to kiss Kylo, he really didn't. And it was sincere. He supposed it should be, considering him and Kylo weren't ever really together. 

Hux only wanted to drive a spear through his own heart.

Now that the Resistance had then Order’s best weapon, Kylo kriffing Ren on their side, it was only a matter of time before they got Hux too. And they wouldn't be civil about it. It would be better to end it now than to draw out the pain.

General Hux had often hoped that he was immune to emotion. It was messy and it didn't make sense and it complicated things, and he didn't need it.

Him and Kylo Ren had never really been together, but perhaps it was just as close as a genocidal monster could ever get to love. He deserved this, just like Kylo genuinely deserved her. 

Typical.


End file.
